Pega
is an and one of the supporting characters of Ultraman Geed. An alien boy who sought refuge in Riku Asakura, he becomes one of the youth's supporter. While usually staying indoors, Pega would use the Dark Zone to enter Riku's shadow when walking outdoors. History Ultraman Geed At some point at an unknown time, Pega was left homeless and met Riku in his middle school years, who was able to hear his cry whereas other humans could not. Riku secretly sheltered the alien in his house and had accidentally serving as the "third wheel" to Moa Aizaki's "date" with the boy. As Riku grew up and started his job at Haruo's Galaxy Market, Pega helps him to stay afloat by having an internal business of creating artificial flowers. As a result of Skull Gomora's attack on Ginga Market and the Nebula House, the two were left homeless with neither of Riku's friends were able to help him. It was then where the two met RE.M., who provided them the access to an underground base and revealed Riku's true heritage as an Ultraman. Although originally timid, Pega was more supportive to Riku's decision as an Ultraman, later on accepting Laiha Toba into their base as they christen it the new Nebula House. After learning of AIB's existence, Pega would properly introduce himself to Moa, Riku's own childhood friend as she quickly warms up to him after seeing how he would keep both Riku and Laiha's relationship in control. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Pega follows Riku and the gang around as they uncover the secret of the Red Steel, the legendary item that is said to be the only thing that can destroy Gilbaris. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Riku and Pega were abducted by Ultraman Tregear and sent to Ultraman R/B s universe. The two friends were separated as Pega was placed inside a Gan Q, who was sent with Bemstar to attack Ayaka city. While fighting the kaiju duo, Riku heard his voice within Gan Q, calling for help. Ultramen Rosso and Blu came up with a plan to rescue Pega after learning that Gan Q's eye and Bemstar's gorge were linked. Blu fired the Storm Shooting at Bemstar, and Rosso launched a Splash Bomb that entered the gorge, encased Pega, and exited from Gan Q's eye. With Pega now safe, the Ultras finished off their opponents. Pega and Riku had dinner at the Minato family house, where Pega showed his Dark Zone to the family, wich would later be used by Mio to send a message throughout space in an effort to contact Katsumi, who was trapped on Planet Hoster 21. The plan works, and they manage to bring him back to Ayaka City to face Tregear and Snake Darkness. Some time after Snake Darkness is defeated, Riku and Pega go back home with some gifts. Powers and Weapons * : The standard abilities of all Alien Pegassa, Pega is capable of hiding within shadows as means of camouflage. *Intelligence: Although the true extent is unknown, Pega is presented as a prodigy of his own age. This may implied to be a part of his race's pride for their superiority in science and technology. **Technical Skills: At one point, he claims to be able to fix a refrigerator, though Riku forbids him to preserve his alien nature. **Linguistic Skills: Pega was shown capable of understanding foreign languages, deciphering a Spanish letter sent to Leito. Screenshot_20170708-182230.png|Dark Zone Other Appearances Ultraman New Generation Chronicle Pega appears as one of the main navigators of the series, alongside Booska. Gallery Pega.jpg 20170529_011027.jpg|Pega with Riku FB_IMG_1498648686052.jpg Screenshot_20170708-182302.png|Pega peeking YouSeeThisIt'sRedGeedTrailer..PNG RikuPegaandPCGeedTrailer.PNG image070.jpg RaihaRikuandPega.PNG bandicam 2017-07-14 22-19-55-618.jpg GeedMainsLookingCool.PNG ThreeIsCompany.PNG Screenshot_20170904-172653.jpg|''Something about him scares me! I'm just gonna go home!'' PegaandLaihaWatchingPedaZet.PNG RikuLaihaandPegaUndergroundwithREM.PNG PegaPushingACart.PNG 3048B0A1-3B25-4465-8315-B86F5912C223.jpeg DC988EC2-0D97-4BB2-9C19-07B48931B0AC.jpeg A524C828-58B9-43EF-A55C-F939F4DFC465.jpeg EB286473-0A64-4540-9640-B2B3D8D8DF4E.jpeg 79AFD0ED-05BA-46B4-BB89-BB212BCBB214.jpeg 42E7BF52-0B47-4320-8779-0346F9825B89.jpeg E3B44DAF-A579-46F0-B000-1CDA654A1BBB.jpeg 4FADCD9E-D0FC-4460-971D-7CCFEC2B7E70.jpeg Trivia *Being a juvenile of his race, Pega's eye stalks are shorter and less outstretched and its eyes are completely circular rather than more ovular. The yellow portion is also raised more towards the neck then being on the chest. This feature is also more yellow than past versions and is smaller as well. *His name shares a similar name to Alien Pega, who also debuted in Ultraseven. *His voice actress previously voiced Seiji Hokuto in ULTRAMAN motion comic and anime. *In Tsuburaya's commercial for Blu-Ray Ultraman and Ultraseven, Pega claimed the first generation Alien Pegassa from episode 7 of the latter series to be his friend, although he forgot his name. This may be hinted that Pega was also a resident of Pegassa City, having fled from its destruction by the Ultra Garrison and ended up on Earth.https://youtu.be/pr4XcVWYfB0 **Most of Pega's traits in the series as well reflected said "comrade", such as being a shrinking violet, having a hard time facing truth and is a talented genius. His side work of selling paper carnations is a reference to the original, who demonstrate an affinity for Anne Yuri's fake flower, to the point of claiming that "Earthling's cultures are no different to Pegassas". References id:Pega Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman R/B